The present invention relates generally to speech to text conversion, and more particularly to customized summarization of audio data.
Currently, programs exist that convert speech to text, include minutes from a meeting, and identify a speaker. Speech recognition is the translation of spoken words into text. Speech recognition is referred to as automatic speech recognition, computer speech recognition, or “speech to text”. Some speech recognition systems use “speaker-independent speech recognition” while others use “training” wherein an individual speaker reads sections of text into the speech recognition system. These systems analyze the person's specific voice and use it to fine tune the recognition of that person's speech, resulting in more accurate transcription. Systems that do not use training are called “speaker-independent” systems, whereas, systems that use training are called “speaker-dependent” systems. Speech recognition applications can include voice user interfaces such as voice dialing, call routing, simple data entry, preparation of structured documents, speech-to-text processing, and direct voice input. Voice recognition, or speaker identification, refers to finding the identity of the speaker rather than what is being said. In some instances, speech recognition is used in teleconferences, web conferences, presentations, etc. to give accurate meeting minutes or transcripts of the event.